I Bid Thee Farewell, Tovarish
by Reima-of-the-Kells
Summary: Shera's thoughts and feelings are voiced in the time leading up to her death.


**A/N: My first TB fanfiction from Shera's POV from the time she saw her servants' remains up to about her last moments with Esther. Hopefully I managed to capture her character and the relationship between the two. Rate and review if you want and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of Trinity Blood. Never have, never will. Dialogue mostly comes from the manga adaptation of the series (don't bash me for it). Please just sit back and enjoy the fanfic.**

Time stood still as I looked upon the mutilated remains of my loved ones, staring at the now lifeless eyes and faces that were all so familiar to me. They were my family, more than they ever were my servants, and all that was left to me in this world. I recalled their words, pledging their love and loyalty to me, saying that even if "lap dogs" such as themselves were to survive, to be without me is like death itself.

"Lap dogs…?" _You were always worth more to me than that, and all of you deserved better. None of you deserved a death such as this…_

The voice of my enemy caused me to turn my head to look in his direction, and as he and his minions came into view, I slowly raised my hand and used my power to destroy the men beside him._ All I had has been taken from me. There is nothing left to lose. Since that is the case, I will destroy him. I will destroy everything…_The corners of my mouth slowly turned upward into a small smile, although all I felt was a great nothingness inside, and I began the slaughter of all those who stood between me and my enemy.

"Monster," he called me, as I stood before him, covered in the blood of his minions. Gritting my teeth and baring my fangs I leapt at him, intending to use my power to utterly destroy him, when I felt the rays of the rising sun. I fell to the ground in a heap as my body began to burn, shuddering with agonizing pain as I struggled not to cry out. Then, with the archbishop's command, a volley of bullets lodged themselves into me, one after the other, the silver seeping into my bloodstream and poisoning my body. Everything swam before my eyes as I lost consciousness...

When next I awoke, it was to a warm and comforting presence holding me gently. I looked up into a pale face framed with beautiful, dark red hair and eyes resembling sapphires that were alive with an inner light. _Esther...how could I forget that she's been with me this entire time._

Managing a small smile I said, "It looks like…it's all over for me."

It was a struggle just to keep my eyes open. I could feel my body beginning to grow numb and cold from the blood loss, but I was able to maintain enough awareness to hear what was going on around me. I heard Esther's voice saying it was gonna be okay, I heard that priest that Esther was so fond of take down another manned machine, and the satisfying arrest of that vile, cruel man who planned all of this right from the very beginning. _I would've liked to have taken care of him myself, but at least now I know that he cannot escape his fate._

Esther's voice speaking to me helped me to focus, and, looking at me squarely in the eye, she told me to escape with her. "I know what happens when the Church captures a Methuselah…that's why we should hurry and escape! If we don't you'll be killed! I don't want that to happen because…" she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I am…your friend…"

My eyes widened at the sincerity in her eyes and in those words. She really meant it. _This girl, who has barely known me for more than a day, is willing to risk everything for me. She would put her life and future on the line, even go so far as to leave the Vatican and be hunted down as a witch, all for my sake._

Her words echoed around in my head: '_I am…your friend…_'

I smiled. _I am not alone anymore._

I felt life begin to fill me once more, and a warm feeling began to spread from my chest throughout my body, enabling me to move. Taking her hand and standing up, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered softly into her ear, "I love you…Esther."

I moved past her and headed directly for the pope, who stood unprotected not far behind her, knowing what I must do.

I played the typical Vatican version of the "evil vampire" as I stood behind the pope and held one gloved hand to his face, threatening his life. I forbade everyone but Esther from approaching us, lest I murder both the pope and the lady saint on the spot. As she approached us, I thought back to the time we had spent with each other, and realized how precious those memories and this person really were to me. _Maybe that's why I don't want anyone else to do it…better her than dying in a cell beneath the Vatican where no one can find me._

I took the hand that held the gun and pointed it at my chest. "Shoot me, Esther."

…But of course, she said she couldn't do it. Even after I explained that this boy's death by my hands would lead to an all-out war between the Terrans and the Methuselah, with countless lives ending and her not being able to save anyone, she still couldn't bring herself to kill me.

"If I have to kill you in order to become the 'lady saint', then I prefer being burned to death by the Inquisition Bureau. If I have to hurt you, then I'd rather die being known as a witch!"

I could not stop the tears that I had held back for so long from overflowing. I could not help the smile that came upon my face at her words.

"Thank you, tovarish," I whispered as I pulled the trigger on her gun.

"I'm sorry Esther… for forcing this job onto you," I told her as she once again held me in her arms from where I lay on the floor. I could feel this coldness seeping into my bones once again as my blood left my body. "With this, you will become the lady saint…"

"No… I'm not the lady saint…I don't want to have that kind of title…!"

"No, you will become the lady saint. You must…you understand, don't you?"

_Oh Esther…in another time and place, we could have lived together peacefully as friends…but that was not meant to be. My time has come, and you are the only thing left to me that I hold dear. I will not bring you down with me, when you are meant to do so much more in this life, I can feel it._

My vision began to fade to black, and my breathing slowed. _At least I got to say goodbye… I am glad that the last thing I get to see before passing into the void is her. I can move on with no regrets... I bid thee farewell, tovarish._

"That's right. You will become the lady saint. Certainly…"


End file.
